El cambio de Rin
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: Ha veces que para hacerse notar tienes que cambiar,no?puesa cuando Rin se ve interesada en Len las cosas cambian.


Angela:Que onda?! volvi con un One-Shot,se que no es viernes,pero ese dia no tuve tiempo,pero ya no hablemos de eso y Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pretenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

El cambio de Rin

* * *

Era una tarde de viernes en la casa de Rin,Miku,Luka y Meiko estaban con ella conversando.

-En un rato vamos de compras!-dijo Miku entusiasmada.

-Si,porque tenemos que ir a comprar ropa para la salida de mañana con los chicos-dijo Meiko,que estaba tomando sake.-Rin,vas a ir con nosotras?

-No lo se Meiko-dijo Rin,embobada porque estaba jugando video juegos. Puede que se pregunten,que pasa con Rin?bueno,lo que le pasa es que ella es..una de esas chicas que no es nada femenina.

-Rin,deberias de ir con nosotras-Dijo Luka,y Rin seguia sin escuchar-de vez en cuando salir de compras-seguia sin escuchar-y apaga ese maldito video juego!-Luka lo apago.

-Oye!-dijo Rin enojada-me quedaban dos vidas!

-Rin,no crees a veces que eres muy poco femenina?-le pregunto Miku,siendo sincera con su amiga.

-Pues...si,a veces pero como soy estoy feliz-dijo Rin sonriente-ademas,dudo que cambiando,Len se fijaria en mi-se tapo la boca al instante.

-Te gusta Len?-le pregunto Meiko con cara picara.

-Para que te lo niego,si ya se los dije-dijo Rin desanimada.

-Rin,tu eres muy hermosa-dijo Luka poniendose enfrente de ella-pero te cuesta demostrarlo.

-Y que tendria que hacer si quiero cambiar?

-Comprar ropa de chicas,con tu talla-dijo Meiko-esas camisetas enormes,las tendremos que tirar.

-Tienes bonitas piernas-dijo Miku-pero las escondes en esos horribles pantalones gigantes. Vamos a comprar jeans y faldas.

-Ese cabello-dijo Luka-te quitaremos la gorra y te lo plancharemos o te lo enchinaremos o algo con lo que se vea bonito.

-Tambien compraremos vestidos,zapatos,y cosas que se te vean bien.-dijo Meiko

-Sobre todo maquillaje!-dijo Miku-compraremos maquillaje.

-Y cuando empezamos eso?-pregunto Rin,algo entusiasmada.

-De poco a poco-dijo Luka-pero por ahora compraremos algo que se te vea bien mañana.

Entonces,vamos de compras ya!-dijo Miku.

-Buena idea,Rin vamonos-dijo Luka.

-Me arrepiento-dijo Rin.

-No,vamonos ya!-se la llevaron,y de seguro van a tardar un buen rato.

* * *

-Bien,que te quieres poner mañana?-dijo Meiko a Rin-nosotras ya compramos,ahora te toca a ti.

-Pensaba en un vestido-dijo Rin.

-Estaria bien,ya que si te depilas las piernas-dijo Luka-esa parte ya esta hecha.

-Entonces,vamos a buscar.-se pusieron a buscar,hasta que encontraron todo lo que se pondria Rin,los zapatos,traje,y lo demas...

* * *

-Ya se estan tardando las chicas-dijo Kaito,que estaba en un restaurante de comida china,esperando a las chicas junto con Len,Gackupo y Mkuo.

-Calmate,tal vez hay mucho trafico-dijo Len.

-Hola,chicos-dijo Luka-lamentamos el retraso,es que estabamos ocupadas.

-Que hacian?-dijo Gackupo.

-Ayudabamos a Rin.-dijo Meiko con una sonrisa.

-Que le paso?-pregunto Len,algo asustado.

-Nada,decidio venir con nosotros-dijo Luka-Miku,vengan aqui!-todos veian la puerta,vieron a Miku,todo normal aqui,pero entro Rin y se quedaron con la boca abierta. Esa no era la Rin que conocian:traia puesto un vestido que estaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas,strapeles de cuadros blancos y azules*,el vestido era algo levantado de abajo,unos zapatos blancos con un ligero tacon,una bolsa de mano negra,su pelo planchado con un moño blanco de lado,y estaba un poco maquillada pero se seguia viendo natural. Obviamente el sonrojo de cierto rubio se hizo presente.

-Len,ten sientes bien?-le pregunto Kaito.

-S-si,si lo estoy-dijo nervioso sin dejar de ver a Rin. Rin se acercaba con Miku,hasta que llegaron a la mesa.

-Hola,chicos!-dijo Rin sonriente,y los chicos con cara de sorprendidos-pasa algo?

-No,es que nos sorprendio tu cambio-dijo Gackupo sin dejar de verla.

-Que tiene?me veo mal?-pregunto Rin,algo decepcionada.

-No,de hecho,te hace ver mas bonita de lo que ya eres-dijo Kaito-si no me crees,preguntale a Len-voltearon a ver a Len,que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Rin. Len salio del mundo yupy y les hecho una mirada nerviosa a todos.

-Que pasa?-pregunto Len confundido.

-Verdad que Rin se ve linda,Len?-pregunto Luka.

-No se ve linda-Rin bajo la mirada al instante-se ve preciosa-dijo Len sonriendo,y Rin levanto la cara-de todas formas,antes y despues del cambio,siempre me ha gustado-se tapo la boca al instante,y se sonrojo,al igual que Rin-No,lo que yo queria decir es que,sigue siendo la misma,verdad?

-Pues,no-dijo Rin-habra pequeños cambios-dijo sonriendo. Se sentaron a comer y despues de eso,se fueron a la discoteca...

* * *

-Hace mucho que no veniamos-dijo Rin,que tomaba una limonada rosa.

-De hecho-dijo Luka-no venimos desde hace 2 meses. Estuvieron hablando,hasta que dos chicos se acercaron a la mesa.

-Hola linda-le dijo un pelirojo a Rin-me llamo Akaito..

-Y yo me llamo Piko-dijo un chico de pelo gris.-bailas con nosotros?-le dijeron los dos al unisono de forma picara y seductora.

-Pues..-volteo a ver a sus amigas que le hacian señas para que fuera-esta bien-se rindio,los chicos la tomaron de las manos y se la llevaron,claro,eso lo noto Len.

-Saben que es peligroso que baile con unos descocnocidos?-dijo Len,algo celoso.

-Pues tu no la sacaste-dijo Gackupo-alguien la tenia que sacar,Rin se ve preciosa,obvio se ivan a fijar en ella.

-Tienes tiempo-dijo Meiko-ve y baila con ella,reclama lo que es tuyo!

-Tienes razon-dijo Len decidido-yo puedo hacerlo!-se fue y la busco,y la vio sentada en la barra,con varios chicos alrededor de ella.

-Hola,Rin-dijo acercandose a ella abriendose paso a ella-bailas conmigo?

-Claro que si-dijo Sonriendo,tomo la mano de Len y se fueron a bailar,todos los chicos se que daron viendo,muy celosos,para la suerte de Len,pusieron una cancion lenta. Puso sus manos en la cintura de Rin,y Rin puso sus manos en los hombros de Rin.

-Entonces..te gusto el cambio?-pregunto Rin sonriendo.

-Si-dijo Len sonriendo de la misma manera-pero,te vez hermosa de cualquier manera.

-Pero antes no era nada femenina-dijo Rin-era la clasica machorra.

-No digas eso-dijo Len,un poco enojado po el comentario-tu eras feliz como estabas,y eso es lo importante.-dijo Volviendo a sonreir-como te sientas mas agusto,yo estare feliz y tu tambien.

-Gracias..pero megusta mas asi-dijo Rin.

-Eso es lo importante,si asi estas feliz,yo tambien lo estare.-Rin puso su cabeza en el hombro de Len y Len la abrazo mas.

-Awww,que lindos se ven juntos!-dijo Miku.

-Lo que hace el amor-dijeron Kaito,Gackupo y Mikuo al unisono.

-Rin,podemos hablar a solas?tengo algo que decirte.-dijo LEn sonriendo.

-Claro,Len-la tomo de la mano y se la llevo,una vez afuera se pusieron a conversar.

-A ver Len Perez Lopez Alcantarilla,que querias decirme?-pregunto Rin curiosa.

-Veras Rin-le dijo Len nervioso-yo queria decirte que me gustas-Rin estaba atonita-me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi,tu sonrisa,tus ojos,tu sentido del humor,todo-dijo Viendola a los ojos,y la tomo de las manos-ahora tu dime con toda la sinceridad,te gusto?-Rin sabia perfectamente.

-Claro que me gustas,Len-se fueron acercando mas hasta que sus labios se juntaron,el beso se torno mas intenso,y Rin rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y Len la tomo de la cintura. Sin duda se querian mucho y los sentimientos salieron solos, de esto tambien se aprende,que no solo importa el esxterior,sino que hay que ver en el interior de las personas.

* * *

*El vestido es el mismo del video "juanxita en foreveralone" y yo tengo uno de esos vestidos.

Los quiero,cuiedense y pasen un bonito Dia.


End file.
